Unsettled Chaos: The Moonstone
by Music4ever1617
Summary: James and Kendall are in danger. Can Eva save her boyfriend and best friend before they both die? Rating may go up to M later on. No Slash and Alternate Universe! ON HAITUS RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a cross over with Vampire Diaries, yes characters from the show will be making an appearance but not until later. **

**Characters and their age in present day:**

**Eva- 18 Logan and Carlos- 17 Elena and Caroline- 17**

**Kendall- 19 Damon- pretends to be 23**

**James-20 Stefan- pretends to be 17**

**I own nothing except my OCS. **

**Please enjoy! **

**Present- Day**

White paints the walls in this sterile smelling room. Curtains are closed no sun peeking through. Heart monitor slows beeps from his heartbeat that's the only sound drilled into my head for the passed four hours. Breathing tubes placed in his nose to help him breathe, I haven't seen him awake for six hours, two hours doctors were stabling him without him dying. Tears stained my face I nearly watched him, my boyfriend, die right in front of me I continue to watch him sleep. You're probably wondering why I'm in the hospital with my boyfriend unconscious? Well this all started three years ago beginning with my best friend, Kendall and I walking home from school.

**August 23, 2007**

The sun is high in the sky for a August afternoon weather is quite cool. Children are running, playing and laughing living like there's no tomorrow. It's a pleasant site to see while walking home from school.

" How was your first day in your sophomore year?" Kendall inquires. Hands dug in his pockets attempting to keep them warm.

" Fine I guess. How was your first day as a junior?" He laughs slowing down his pace.

" You should know how my day went, it's always the same everyday and every year. I met this new guy, James he moved from Kennesaw*, Georgia. He's pretty cool, he told me that's going to try out for hockey and he's a senior too."

" What did you tell him? Mention that you're the Varsity captain?" Kendall continues to smile.

" Told him that try – outs are in two days, Wednesday and no I didn't mention that I'm captain, I'll tell him tomorrow."

Kendall and I continue our walk to our houses. His house to the left of mine we've been best friends since I moved out here ten years ago. He's a year older than me and almost like a big brother to me. Always watching out for me and over all a great person. He's the athlete in his family he has a younger sister named Katie who's ten. She's a sweetheart yet conniving little girl. I'm the only child in my family and definitely not an athlete but Kendall reminds me that I should join cross- country and track. According to him I'm a fast runner. My parents separated when I was ten so only five years ago and I live with my mother, who's hardly ever home.

I snap out of my thoughts when this man came up to Kendall and I. A hand in his jacket pocket he looks very suspicious Kendall stands his guard in case something goes wrong. The man takes out a gun and points it at us. My eyes widen panic fills my brain. I try not to panic or hyperventilate.

" If you run I will kill you both," the crazed man says. I look over at Kendall anger flashes in his eyes. Suddenly Kendall tackles the man wrestling him to get the gun away from him.. Out of no where a gun shot goes off Kendall rolls off the man. Kendall is fine but the man, dead, with a bullet hole through his lower abdomen. I watch in horror I whip out my phone and dial 911.

" 911, what's your emergency?"

" This crazed man tried to kill my friend and I then suddenly a gun shot went off. The man is bleeding but he's dead. We are on the corner of Cliffs Drive and Luna Road."

" Ok ma'am. Police will be on their way." I hang up the phone and hug Kendall with a hug. Kendall draws back I look into his eyes they changed from green to a yellow shade. I gasp in shock. _What happened? _Kendall blinks rapidly color changing back to green.

Police and ambulance sirens are heard people rushing outside seeing what's going on.

Paramedics retrieve the dead body and place in the ambulance. Two policemen walk over towards Kendall and I, clearly wanting to know what happened.

" What's both of your names?" The tall, burly policeman questions.

" I'm Eva and this is my friend Kendall."

" Could each of you explain what happened? Ma'am you can go first," the skinnier of the two policemen replies.

" Kendall and I were walking home from school like usual. Then that man came up to us and pointed a gun to our chest. Kendall tackles the man trying to remove the gun away form the man then a gunshot goes off. Kendall comes up and sees the man is dead. He's did it self defense sir," I beseech to the policemen. _Please don't send Kendall to jail, please._

" Ok I understand now can you tell us your side of the story sir?" The tall policeman asks Kendall.

" Like Eva said we were both walking home from school then man came up to us with a gun. I tackle him to push away the gun without anyone getting hurt. The gun went off but I didn't have my finger on the trigger sir."

" Thank you both, Kendall you aren't charged with anything. It's clearly self-defense you may go."

The crowd leaves the area as Kendall and I finished with the police. The rest of the walk was silent, we stand on the side walk I give Kendall a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Kendall. I honestly was about to pass out."

" No problem Eva. I have to protect you, your like another sister to me." Kendall gives me a hug his eyes are back to yellow. _That's so strange maybe it's just._

" Bye Kendall," I walk a few feet to my mailbox and continue to head inside my house.

That was just the beginning, so much more to come.

**A/N: Kennesaw is a real place in Georgia btw, I have a house there and I lived here seven years ago. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please Review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my OC. **

**Yes they live in Mystic Falls. You'll meet Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline later on. **

**August 25, 2007**

Kendall is with me at the hockey try-outs. He decides who makes the cut while I sit in the stands. I generally come watch the try-outs his practices and games. He always watches me like a hawk especially after the incident two days ago.

Teenage guys step onto the ice wearing their gear Kendall blows his whistle they all line up in a perfect line.

" So I'm captain of this varsity team. Only three of you will be chosen for this team. Three laps around the rink first," Kendall commands. The guys race around the rink and I begin to do my homework.

X X X X X X X

Two hours later Kendall comes out of the locker room, three guys are behind him. I'm a bit confused about this since when does Kendall come up to tell me practice is over with other guys?

" Eva, these are the three guys who I decided to put on the team. James," Kendall points to a tall, brunette, tan with hazel eyes. He's so cute, _can I have him? _" This is James' brothers, Logan and Carlos." Logan has pale skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes while Carlos has mocha skin, also dark hair and brown eyes too.

" Hey guys I'm Eva," I give a wave to the guys. I pick up all my things and stuff them into my green backpack then I jump down off the bleachers.

" What grade are you in Eva?" Logan questions.

" I'm a sophomore this year, how about you?"

" Carlos and I are freshmen," Logan replies I raise an eyebrow.

" I talked to the coach into letting him have these two on the team even though they are freshmen," Kendall adds we head out of the rink area. Kendall is talking to Logan and Carlos in front of James and I.

" How are you liking Mystic Falls?" I ask James.

" It's great actually, it's different from Kennesaw. It's smaller than Kennesaw, how long have you been in Mystic Falls?"

" Since I was ten so almost six years actually. My birthday is in two months, I'll be sixteen. How old are you?" Kendall turns around to see if everything's fine I give him a wave. He turns back to Logan and Carlos.

" Seventeen I'll be eighteen in five months."

" That's totally cool, is your house near Kendall and I's?" James smiles a bit.

" Yup, four houses down from his and he told me your house is to his left," he replies.

" Cool, we should all walk to school together then. Oh here's my house," we all stop in front of my house. I give Kendall, Logan and Carlos each a hug the three continue over to Kendall's house leaving James and I alone.

" Hmm I know we just met today but do you want to hang out sometime?" James inquires I blush a bit.

" Sure but you better watch out for Kendall. He's little my super overprotective brother." James and I both laugh I give him a quick hug before going inside my house.

**Author's POV:**

Logan, Carlos and James went to their house leaving Kendall is in his kitchen talking to his mother.

" Kendall I need to tell you something?" His mom tells him he turns to his mom.

" What's wrong mom?" he concernly replies.

" Nothing Kendall I need to tell you why you're eyes change color to yellow. Kendall, you know how you accidently killed that man two days ago? Our family has a gene that's link to a curse and that curse has been started, you're now a werewolf." Kendall shifts his eyes in disbelievement.

" I'm a werewolf now?" He exclaims slumping into his chair even more.

" I know this is difficult for you. But, it only occurs when their a full moon otherwise you're life is completely normal." His mom rubs his back in order to comfort him.

" I'm a teenager and now I have more drama adding onto my shoulders. This sucks." Kendall gets up and heads over to Eva's house.

**Eva's POV:**

I hear a knock at the front door my mother is of course not home until midnight like every night I answer the door. Kendall is standing there, confused, lost and miserable. I envelop him with a bear hug.

" What's wrong Kendall?" I inquiry, we both head into my living room. He slumps into one of the love-seats.

" You remember two days ago?" I nod he continues, " she told me that this gene in my body is link to this curse and this curse is where I'm a fucking werewolf! A werewolf! I'm not even human anymore, Eva." I wrap my arms around him attempting to have him calm down.

" Kendall its okay. Don't need to stress out. I'm always here for you you're my big brother. You're not going anywhere to everyone you're human no one is going to find out. This is another one of secrets that we'll take to the grave. Can you even die?" I try to add a bit of humor, but it fails.

" I don't even know," he puts his palms to his face covering his eyes. " I need to do some research on this problem."

**A/N: I hope I'm not confusing anyone on this story. Please review it means a lot to me! =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing! **

**August 29, 2007**

Opening my locker scanning through the binders I need to take home to do homework. I spot my pre-calculus, AP Economics, and Spanish 3 binders I place them into my backpack I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I spin around to see James smiling.

" Hey James what's up?"

" Waiting for you. Kendall told me that he's busy with something after-school and told me that I should walk home with you." I raise an eyebrow. " Also I wanted to know if you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love too. Are Carlos and Logan going to be with us when walking home?" James laughs a bit.

" Nah, they are staying at the library to work on some project." I close my locker then began to walk home with James beside me.

" You know you don't have to walk home with me. I'm not saying I don't like being around you because I love being around you." I place my hand on my mouth. _I can't believe I just said that. Smooth move Eva!_ James just laughs instead I feel my ear tips and cheeks turn a vibrant shade of red.

" I love being around you too. Plus if I didn't walk home with you Kendall might kick me off the team and if I didn't walk home with you you would be stuck at school waiting for Kendall for I don't know how long. You chose." I stick out my tongue we continue walking.

A soft knock at my front door rings through my house. I jump off the couch to answer the door. James standing at the door with a bunch of white and red rose, wearing dark wash jeans, black converse, white v-neck and black vest. _Damn he looks good._

" Hey Eva you look great," James says as he hands me the flowers. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, white tank top, pale blue plaid shirt and hot pink converse.

" Thanks come inside. Let me place the flower in a vase filled with water." I head into the kitchen, with James behind me, to find a vase for the beautiful flowers. " Where are we going for dinner at five-thirty?" He smiles widely.

" It's a surprise you're going to love it." I finish up with the roses I grab my purse then head out into James' black pick-up truck.

James surprised me with a panic at the park. The sun wasn't too bright that we couldn't see since it was sunset in two hours. Kids were scarce that is a good thing for a first date. James placed a red blanket on the grass and opened the basket. There was a small portion of salad, pieces of chicken and two slices of bread it was simple.

" James I love this so much." I give him a massive hug.

" Thank you I thought you would enjoy this."

The date went well we discussed our family, friends, previous places we've been too and school.

" I had an enjoyable time this evening James." He places an arm around my shoulders.

" Me too this was fun. Do you want to go out again?"

" I would love too James." My phone begins to vibrate and of course it's a message from Kendall. _Ur suppose to help me w/ Spanish 7. Where r u? – K_ I groan in annoyance. "Sorry I need to help Kendall with Spanish I kinda forgot."

" No it's totally fine."

James and I head back to my house. Kendall is sitting on my porch waiting for me. _Dude, he's not my mom. No one is going to kill me or kidnap me. _

" This is a bit awkward don't you think," I whisper in James' ear he nods in agreement. Kendall fidgets with his fingers I just roll my eyes at him.

" Do you want to go out tomorrow after-school to hang out at the ice rink? I don't have practice until five that gives us an hour and half without Kendall, Carlos or Logan." James says in a low voice so Kendall can't hear.

" That's sound awesome cant' wait." Being rebellious, unsuspecting and to annoy Kendall I pull James into a kiss. Both James and Kendall were caught off guard. Kendall looks as if he's a jealous ex-boyfriend. James deepens the kiss until Kendall rudely coughs. We both pull away lock eyes for a few moments. " Bye James."

" Bye Eva I'll walk to school with you tomorrow?"

" Most definitely," James gives me a small wave as he hops into his truck. I look back at Kendall shooting eye draggers.

" What the hell was that Kendall? You're not my boyfriend or my father. You're more protective over me than Katie you're biological sister," I say in a displeased tone.

" Sorry, can we study on Spanish now?"

**October 10, 2008**

James and I have been dating for a bit over a year now. It's been going very smoothly. James just dropped me off at my house it's currently ten-thirty. I quickly change into my pajamas then fall into a deep slumber.

**Author's POV:**

James heads back out of the convenient store after purchasing a new cell phone card. The stars are shining brightly, half moon high up in the sky. Streetlights brightly lit very few cars driving around. James hears a sound of twigs snapping he turns around quickly sees nothing. James reaches out to open his door then something or someone jumps on his back. Everything goes black for James.

James' eyes shoot open he's gasps as he tries to stand up. He feels something warm on his neck he brings his arm to his neck. He places his fingers to his face, James begins to shake in confusion and shock. His fingers are covered in blood. _Who's blood is this? _He continues to panic opens his truck door hops into his seat. Flips the car mirror he stares into his reflection. He opens his mouth there he sees a set of small yet sharp fangs. _What hell happened to me? Am I a vampire or something? This has to be a dream. _ He pinches his back of his hand attempting to wake up from a terrible nightmare. _This isn't a dream. Holy shit! I'm not human anymore. Oh my god what's I supposed to say to Eva, Kendall and my family? Maybe Kendall will know what to do, he knows about werewolves, witches and vampires for some reason. _

James starts the truck's engine and speeds off to see Kendall. It's only eleven he should be awake still. James literally jumps out of his truck and sprints over to Kendall's front door. James lightly pounds on Kendall's door Kendall opens the door.

" Kendall I need your help." James pleads with Kendall.

" Come in James." James enters Kendall's home the two head up into Kendall's bedroom. " What's wrong James? What happened?"

" Kendall this seems so out there, I was heading to my truck then someone or something tackled me. I went unconscious I woke up a few minutes later. I looked into my car's mirror I saw that a have these in my mouth," James points to his fangs then his bite mark on his neck, " and this on my neck. I'm not fucking human anymore Kendall." James begins to panic again but Kendall stops him.

" James calm down, breathe in and out. It's alright I'm not human either." James' eyes are pop out of his head.

" What are you then?"

" A werewolf and James you're a vampire." James looks as if he's going to pass out. "James you look like you're going to faint."

" How can I live like a human now? What about Eva?"

" We'll figure out a plan, don't fret about Eva. She's knows I'm a werewolf and she won't freak out because you're a vampire now. She loves you so much she won't leave you."

" Ok Kendall thanks a lot I'll come back tomorrow morning."

" Sure thing I'll see you around six before school begins." James turns on his heels heads back to his truck he speeds back to his house.

**A/N: This story I don't update daily. I again hope this isn't confusing to anyone. Please review! =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Again this is not like Vampire Diaries I changed things but there will be similarities. **

**October 11, 2008**

Clock ticking loudly waking, Kendall for the early morning. He rubbed in eyes memories from last night came rushing through his bed. He shot up to look at the time, 5:45 am the sun is still set. Kendall realized that he needs to give James one of his rings so that James won't burn in the sunlight. Kendall springs out of his bed changes his clothing rapidly and jumps over to his drawer in search of his rings that protect wolves and vampires from the sunlight, being killed and mysterious slime that certain species of fish is covered by. Kendall found his extra ring sitting behind his sock then sprints to James' house.

Kendall carefully and quietly climbs the tree next to James' window. He taps against the window hoping James will awaken. Kendall hears bed sheet shuffling then James sleepily opens his window.

" What are you doing here Kendall?" James questions, Kendall climbs into James' room tosses James one of his rings. " What is this Kendall?" James continues to stare at the mysterious, wide banded, green gem ring.

" I failed to mention that since you're a vampire now the sun will burn your skin, slowly killing you. This ring will let you walk in the sunlight, protect you from dying and slime that a species of fish are covered in." James is a bit confused but trusts Kendall. James slides his new ring onto his right ring finger. He notices that Kendall has a replica but instead of a green gem its blue.

" Why did you get this?" James questions Kendall once again.

" Family heirloom. My grandfather gave me three of these rings, one blue gem, one green gem and one turquoise gem. My grandfather said that these rings, only these ones can protect _both _werewolves and vampires. My grandfather thought that wolves and vampires could live in harmony and zero violence. Someone probably thought wrong, two months after he gave me these rings, I was nine at the time, he was murdered." James gave Kendall a hug.

" I'm sorry Kendall. But, thank you for giving me this ring."

" No problem James, you're my friend," James sighs a bit. " What's wrong James?"

" I just, I just don't know how to explain this all to Eva. I mean I know she's only my girlfriend but I love her so much. I don't want her to be hurt from me because what I am now." James' voice heightens from panic.

" Calm down James, it's alright really. I told you already Eva will be fine with this. She loves you too, she didn't freak out when I told her I'm a werewolf last year. Trust me." James took a deep sigh, " Let's go eat something before Logan and Carlos, mostly Carlos eat all the good food." James drags Kendall down the stairs before anyone was awake.

A/N: I know this chapter is super short I've been uninspired for the last couple of days. So please forgive me. I will try to update either Wednesday or Thursday. I'm sorry again.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except my OC! Sorry I haven't posted in a while I'm really writers blocked with this story. :/ **A reminder these dates are flashbacks! **

**October 12, 2008**

James leans against his car waiting for Eva after-school. James finished his college classes an hour earlier before picking up Eva. Today is the day that James is going to tell Eva about being a vampire. James is a bit nervous but Kendall reassured him yesterday morning and James trusts Kendall. Eva walks up to James with her Chemistry book in hand James gives her a peck on the cheek.

" How were classes today?" James asks as Eva slides into the passenger seat.

" Everything went well I had a test in Trigonometry and Sociology. How about you?"

" Good also only a test in Pre- Cal," James tightens his grip on the steering wheel as he continues to drive, " are you okay James?" James looks up from the road faces Eva.

" I'm fine I just need to tell you something," Eva raises an eyebrow.

" Is it bad? Are you breaking up with me?" James quickly faces Eva.

" No," James replies a bit loud, " No, I'm not ,I love you," he says softly. The car stops parked by a tree in the local park. " You know how Kendall is a werewolf?" Eva nods, " and there's witches and vampires. I'm a vampire turned two nights ago. " Eva's eyes widen in shock.

" Oh my gosh, are you alright? Who did this to you?"

" Eva I'm fine a bit, that I don't know who did turned me. I was heading to my car after picking up something from the store something or someone jumped onto my back. The next thing I knew I had fangs and blood on my neck where I was bitten. I drove to Kendall's house he told me about how I'm a vampire and he gave me this ring." James shows Eva his green gem ring. She looks at it in awe, " Kendall has the same one but it's a blue gem instead. It will let me walk in the sunlight, protects me from dying and slime that a species of fish are covered in." James gazes down to his feet Eva lifts up his face planting a kiss to his lips.

" Thank you telling me this James. I love you no matter what remember that," James sprints, using his vampire skills, over to the passenger's side of the car opening the door for Eva. James wraps an arm around Eva's waist protectively and the two sit by the tree.

**June 18, 2009**

Streets filled with cars honking at each other. Eva and Kendall are sitting at café drinking coffee. James is at work, his part- time job is assisting with vocal lessons for high school students. Eva takes a sip of her coffee, " so Kendall what is this moonstone you briefly mentioned before?" Kendall smirks a bit at her comment.

" Interested much? It's a stone that can break the sun and moon curse meaning that vampires can walk in the sun without their protective ring and werewolves won't change only on a full moon."

" Hmm that is interesting. Do you know where this moonstone is exactly?"

Kendall smirks again, " I have it in a secret spot in my house."

" Sweet could I see it sometime?" Kendall laughs a bit and nods.

" I'm going to get another coffee, oh look its James." Kendall stands up goes inside the café. James walks over to Eva giving a peck on the cheek and places an arm onto her shoulders. Caroline, a friend of Eva's since middle school, is walking side by side with this guy, dark hair, in between peachy and pale skin color and bright , icy blue eyes. Eva gets a bad feeling around this mystery guy with Caroline since Caroline is hardly around older men. Caroline and the man continue to walk down the street without acknowledging Eva. Eva just shrugs off the bad feeling Kendall emerges with three coffees in hand.

" I thought you said you were only getting yourself coffee?" James asks.

" You looked like you two need it. Are you okay Eva?" Eva comes back to reality and shakes her head.

" I'm fine um do you know that guy that's with Caroline?" Eva points to the mystery man a couple hundred feet behind them.

" Oh yeah that's Damon Salvatore he's works on the council with Caroline's mother. Why are you asking?"

" Just curious I haven't seen him before," Eva tries to ignore the bad feeling but she keeps getting that feeling that something going to happen some time soon.

**A/N: Caroline and Damon are introduced in this story. ****Ooh**** it's going to get interesting soon. Really sorry I don't post in a while I'll try to update by Wednesday or Friday that latest. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing except my OC Eva. This chapter is a transition to the upcoming climax, well one of the climaxes. **

**January 5, 2010**

Eva, Kendall and James haven't seen Caroline or Damon since June. Everything has been going smoothly for the trio. James hasn't not attacked anyone since he's transformation which is a plus. Kendall has changed into a werewolf on several full moons. The first time being painful but he has everything under control. Eva is there for her boyfriend and best friend all the time. Caroline hasn't been at school for the last week and Eva is growing concerned for her friend. James has work after his class and Kendall has an extra class so Eva leaves the high school campus heading over to Caroline's house.

Eva reaches Caroline's house she knocks on the front door. Caroline opens the door slowly with her arms crossed.

" Hey Caroline, how are you?" Eva asks kindly.

" Everything's fine I just have a bad headache. Come inside Eva," the two both enter Caroline's living. Caroline pours herself and Eva tea. " You know we've been friends for a while now Eva. I need to tell you something. It will seem very out there and doesn't seem realistic."

" Try me I doubt it's out there as you put it," Eva replies smiling. Caroline sighs a bit.

" I'm a vampire," Eva sits completely still. " Are you going to say something Eva?" Caroline questions furrowing her eyebrows.

" Umm cool. Kendall is a werewolf and James is a vampire," Eva slaps her a hand on her mouth. " Oh shit. Please don't tell anyone, please," she begs.

" I promise I won't tell. I mean seriously I'm a vampire. I wouldn't go out telling people what I am," Caroline smiles softly Eva nods.

" So how long have you've been a vampire?"

" About a week or so. I have a ring so I can leave to head back to school and I have blood in a secret place." Eva's phone begins to ring James' name appears on the screen. She answers, " Hey babe what's up?"

" I need to tell you something urgently and give you something."

" Alright I'll be at your place in ten. Love you." Eva hangs up. " Sorry Caroline I need to get going. I'll see you at school on Monday." Eva turns on her heels heading out to her car heading to James' house.

Logan answers the door after Eva knocks. " Hi Logan. How are you doing?" He smiles sweetly and gives Eva a hug.

" Hey Eva. I'm doing alright just helping my brother doing his homework. James is upstairs with Kendall in his room."

" Thanks Logan," Eva heads up to James' room. James and Kendall are sitting on James' bed. James is toying with a necklace and a ring in his hand.

" Hey guys," Eva says walking towards the two men. She places a kiss to James' lip and a kiss to Kendall's cheek. " What's up?"

" This afternoon while I was picking up coffee I overheard Damon Salvatore talking to his brother Stefan about the moonstone. They were looking for it clearly wanting it from me. I'm the only one in this town that has the moonstone," Kendall replies. Eva looks at him with concern.

" Kendall and I were discussing that since Caroline is a friend of Damon's that you can talk him into breaking both curses, the sun and the moon," James adds in.

" I'll do it most definitely I'll do it."

" Here's a necklace that's filled with revaine," James clasps the necklace around my neck. " This a ring , that Kendall gave me, that will protect you from any harm, if someone does kill you, you will come back to life. It's also a promise ring that one day we'll get married. You've stuck by me through thick and thin. I love you for that." James places the turquoise ring on my right ring finger and pulls me into a sweet kiss.

" I love you too. When do I begin to hang around Damon and Caroline?"

" After break so on Monday," Kendall replies as he leaves James' room.

**Please review they mean a lot to me! :) Next chapter should be up by Tues.**


End file.
